A Message to those under Order 66
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: Many fell during the horrific Order, but some stories were never revealed...  Warning! OC's only!


**For those under Order 66**

(A/N) Now let me get this straight, I freaking LOVE Star Wars :D

I've been itching to write a fic for years, and while I'm slowly churning another Star Wars FF for the Empire at War game, I decided to release this: A compilation of my own Star Wars Jedi characters, and what happened to them during Order 66

Well then my fellow Privateers, onwards!

**Chapter 1: Niapi Phlon**

Brigadier Phlon sat on a large piece of concrete in the frozen wasteland of Rhen Var. Alongside him was his Colonel, CC-118, also known as Commander Dreade by his comrades. In Phlons hand was a plastic cup filled with some Blue Milk. The milk was recommended by General Notima, the real commander of the operation and his old master in his padawan days, due to the fact that said milk didn't freeze in the temperature of the planet.

"So then sir, what are your orders?" Dread asked, as Phlon suddenly jumped up and pointed into the air:

"Okay Highlander Squad! You're part of the 71st Airborne Legion, aren'tcha? Show me what you can do, and let's set up shop!" The 10 other troopers roared a chorus of "Aye!" and began to scuttle around, grabbing equipment and setting up cover. Despite his charismatic and brave mask, Niapi was terrified at what he was up against. He and Highlander Squad had been sent to an abandoned civilian shelter on the underside of the planet. He and his small team had to somehow defend this shelter, miles away from support and a _mile_ away from the CIS main command post. The more he thought of this, the more Phlon missed his home back on Azbrian. He wanted his farm life back, the days were hard, but there was no blood, none at all! Colonel Dreade stood at attention, his navy blue kama flapping under the icy winds, and called to his leader.

"Brigadier, sir! CIS scouts spotted barely a kilo-metre down range, orders?" Dreade was confused to Phlons slow reaction. Was it his brown furred jacket restricting his movement? Or was it fear? Phlon turned with a weak smile, his large, mechanical cortosis leg making him stand at an awkward angle:

"Stay low and quiet, but if they start scanning these ruins, open fire Colonel." Dreade nodded, and relayed the orders. He felt sorry for his leader, being more machine then man. A metal eye and a metal leg could ruin anyone's day. The distinctive sound of STAPS was nearing at a great speed, and Highlander Squad leapt into hiding, behind rocks and under snow mounds. Phlon put up his fur hood and camouflaged himself against a brown concrete wall. The STAPS zoomed barely metres away from the squad, roaring like a deranged Sand Panther, then all of a sudden, they stopped. The sounds of small feet and clicking mechanics echoed, as Dreade slowly lifted his head, sighting the droids and whispering to his comrades.

"B1's. 3 of them, lightly armed. No visible comlinks..." a Sergeant trained his DC-15A rifle on the droids, yet his higher-up pushed the weapon down. The Droids rambled in their machine tongue:

"ROGER: UNEXPLORER SECTOR UNDER SCANNER RANGE. COMMENCING IN 5." One said in a monotonous voice. Another droid presented a small scanner droid which span slowly, a large beam aiming forward. The beam reached Niapi, and revealed him to the droids. They pointed their Blasters, firing without a word.

Niapi instantly ignited his Lightsaber Pike and leapt forward at unnatural speeds. The blade lodged itself in a droids neck, melting the thin durasteel neck that connected their Neimodian resembling heads. Highlander Squad instantly reacted, and fired a volley of plasma at the droids. Niapi presented a second blade, a shorter, Shoto variant of lightsaber to protect himself from any of the Highlanders stray bolts. The other duo of droids quickly burst into flames, and dropped to the cold ice. The Highlanders emerged from their cover, one of them shooting one still struggling for their blaster.

"That was too fast, B1's are better armoured then that..." Niapi muttered, holstering his weapons. Dread shook his head in dismay.

"They must of self-destructed, and I think I know why sir..." He bent to his knees and lifted up a small chip, he sighed.

"Built-in comlinks. I'm sorry sir." Niapi patted his friends shoulder.

"We were both fooled, Colonel. Judging from the self-destruct, the rest of the army should be close, I'd say 20 minutes away at best. We just need to fortif-" A clone suddenly roared, a loud rumble audible:

"Hit the deck!" Niapi tackled Dreade to the floor, the Highlander squad scrambling for cover as an AAT blast crashed at the shelter. The dust cleared, revealing a dead highlander lacking a rifle... And a head, as his body slumped over a Z-6 Turret stained in the blood streaming from his neck over the weapon. The trooper who raised the alarm rolled on his back in agony, his leg bent at an awkward angle after the impact threw him like a ragdoll. Blaster bolts flew overhead as an entire legion of B2 Super Battle droids marched, arms extended and firing their powerful Tri-blasters. Niapi stood up, sprinting for his wounded soldier as Dreade leapt like a beast with his blaster presented, nailing a B2 in the arm, and sending him spinning and firing upon his own brothers.

"You! Give me a hand!" A Highlander holstered his rifle and helped Niapi lift the screaming clone. Two clones stood against a crumbled wall, glancing around the corner as the bolts flew. One shouted bravely.

"We can do this, corporal sir! Let's go!" The private attempted to charge, yet his leader held him back:

"What are you doing, Lambda-40? You'll be Bantha fodder out their! Byss cheese!" The corporal fired his DC-15S blaster around the corner, not able to look under the heavy fire. The private pushed him away, and charged out into the open

"I can! I can! I can send them packing back to Geonosis! For the Chancel-" The war cry never ended, as a trio of bolts blasted his visor off, alongside fragments of his skull as he slammed into the snow. He was already buried in the deep cold. The corporal growled:

"God-damned shinies! Always think they're number one!" Dreade nodded his head in agreement, as another Highlander lobbed a thermal detonator into the mass of metal parading onward. Dreade's wrist-link buzzed quietly, barely audible in the fighting. He released a Plasma Gas Cartridge from his rifle and slammed in a new one before answering. A robed figure was visible on the projected blue image. Yhe link emitted a croaking message in a familiar voice:

"_The time has come: Execute Order 66" _Chancellor Palpatine commanded, much to Dreade's surprise. Niapi wasn't betraying anyone, was he? But orders were orders.

"It will be done, my lord." Dreade firmly said, picking up his rifle as Niapi rolled across the floor, sitting next to him behind a turned over speeder. Niapi pulled out his Shoto, and peaked at the CIS forces over the speeder.

"Okay, I'll go through that old building there, and attack the right flank. You and the boys should have an opening then. Ready Dreade? This'll be just like Geonosis eh?" Niapi laughed in a friendly manner. Dreade nodded, before replying.

"I have a plan too sir." He said, lifting his rifle. Niapi breathed heavily, eyeing the enemy: "Yeah?"

"Re'turcye mhi, Brigadier sir." Dreade said, training his rifle of his commanding officer. Besides the sounds of blaster fire and clones shouting, there was silence.

"Are you doing it for the greater good, Dreade?" Niapi muttered emotionlessly, lifting forward with his arm. Dreade nodded:

"Yes sir, I am no longer under you orders. It is time for you to leave" Niapi wrapped his hand around the rifles handle."

"Very well... Let me pull the trigger, Colonel." Dreade nodded, sighing in true sadness.

"I trust you, sir." Niapi smiled, putting the blaster against his Cortosis eye. He pulled the trigger, and fell forward over the Colonel, immobile and producing thick, black oil from his broken eye.

"Mandokarla, Vor entye..." Dreade muttered, dipping a finger in the oil and marking the symbol of Mandalore on Niapi's forehead.

(A/N) Yes, thats Mandalorian they're speaking. And no, I'm no, I'm not a Fandalorian XD

Anyway, that's the first story concluded, whose next? I'm open for any requests if you want your own characters in here ^_~


End file.
